imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Arena
The arena was removed 4 years ago The Arena was an event where two players from both factions, with at least one pair of players within five levels from each other, for all possible combinations, are teleported to an enclosed space for a deathmatch. The winning team is granted fame from the killing, Arena scores and Scroll of Arena. Scrolls can be traded with Valcon for various items, most notable the Savage Boots (for 400 scrolls). The Arena takes place every 10 minutes, but the registration of the event will last until a match has been found. That is, even if the 10-minute threshold has passed, you will still be on the registered list provided that there is no battle. You will be notified 5 seconds before the battle. Location Arena officers are located in Woody-Wordy Village for Siras and Woody-Weedy Village for Lanos at (515,900). For item trading, leaderboard and score check, talk to Valcon next to the Arena officer. Event Objective The objective is to kill the other group of 2 players of similar levels in the Arena. You are given 3 minutes. If at the end of this period there are still survivors on both sides, then victory is granted to: *the team with a lower level sum, if both teams are intact; *the team with more players alive, if one player has died; *the team with the lower survivor's level, if one from each team has died; *no one, a draw occurs if both survivors (teams) are of same level (sum). Signing Up Talk to the Arena Officer to sign up for the Arena. You cannot sign up if you have already signed up for the Battlefield, and vice versa. The event pairs you with another player within five levels of your own to fight with the other faction's team, with a level restriction of no more than 10 levels between at least one pair of players (10, 20, 30, 40 works, 5,15, 30, 40 doesn't.). However the Arena will pick the players with levels most closely together. If you are in the party with another player, then if the team leader sign up for Arena, both players will be chosen for the event. If there are more than two members, then the other member is chosen randomly within the group. An Arena Event is held every 10 Minutes, but usually, there isn't enough players that are in the level range requirement that sign up, so the event will not occur in that interval. The registration of the event, however, will last until a match has been found. That is, even if the 10-minute threshold has passed, you will still be on the registered list provided that there is no battle. Event Mechanism You will be notified 5 seconds before the battle. If you die in the Arena, you will lose fame and respawn at your set respawn point or village. You do not rebirth at the same location even if you use a Phoenix Heart. You cannot summon or glitch summon here, if you attempt to glitch summon, you will lose your Whirl of Summoning. You may use Recall Scroll but you will lose Arena Points. If there are no players left alive in one faction within the Arena, even if the other player is lagging and has not yet loaded into the Arena, it counts toward the other team's victory. If you die with a red name, you will not become a grey name. You are teleported back to the village after the battle. Buffs In the arena, every player receives a temporary buff which doubles your base health amount, and then adds on the extra hp given by items. For this reason, warriors, with the highest health and armor stats, have a slight advantage in all arena battles. Rewards Winning grants you Scrolls of Arena, the number depends on the level difference between the teams, with a maximum of 5 and minimum of 2. You will also gain Arena Score and fame from the killed players. Losing deducts fame and Arena Score, but still grants you one Scroll of Arena. Arena Score Arena score is used to rank the participating players. You start with 1000 score. Losing deducts points from your score and winning adds points to your score. You can view the leaderboard by talking to Valcon. Scroll of Arena Scroll of Arena can be traded for the following items: 10x Scroll of Arena = 1x Awaken Kooii Doll 80x Scroll of Arena = 1x Ancient Coin 400x Scroll of Arena = 1x Savage Boots How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Misc Category:Guide Category:No Longer Existing